The present invention relates generally to floormats and, more particularly, to an ergonomic, disposable, anti-fatigue floormat. Among other applications, this invention is directed to improving ergonomics in surgery or other human tasks that require prolonged static postural positioning such as standing in one location for prolonged periods. Specifically, mats of the present invention are designed to allow surgeons performing open surgical procedures, a method of significantly decreasing musculoskeletal workloads and long-term musculoskeletal fatigue during such surgical procedures.
It has been well documented through medical ergonomic studies that healthcare professionals who spend a significant amount of time in a static posture experience substantial stress to the musculoskeletal system. This stress is directly related to lower extremity fatigue with concurrent effects extending up the human body through the lower extremities, lumbar region, head and neck region, as well as shoulders and upper extremities. This static postural stress related fatigue phenomenon has been well documented by surgeons, dentists, as well as in nursing healthcare professionals who are assisting as part of the operative team.
Numerous types of floormats have been described for commercial and industrial uses. Mats have also been designed specifically for use in the operating room. Most all prior mat descriptions, however, have been for floor protection and/or to allow absorption of fluids. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,468 is directed towards a permanent surgical mat with a disposable covering. The permanent floormat described is a polyvinyl chloride foam mat, which is compressible. The outer disposable cover of the permanent mat is suggested to be polyethylene or other similar type polyester material, which then seals around the main nondisposable mat. Anti-static and/or anti-microbial solutions can be injected into this permanent mat. Despite the outer covering which is disposable, the permanent mat must be cleaned in accordance to HCFA (Health Care Finance Administration) and JCAHO (Joint Commission on Accreditation of Health Care Organizations) requirements creating a difficult situation. In addition, the polyvinyl chloride foam is a compressible material and offers limited ergonomic advantages. This has been demonstrated through the work of Cook (Journal Biomedical Engineering 1993, Volume 15, pp. 247) through EMG studies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,346 describes a foldable sponge mat for surgical application. This mat was designed specifically for absorbing fluids from the operating room floor. This mat is composed of a cellulose-based material to allow for fluid absorption and was not designed for ergonomic properties. The mat was designed for permanent use. However, the mat apparently must be discarded following its expansion with the absorption of fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,580 discloses another absorbent floormat not designed specifically for operating room use. Its applications were described for building entryways, laboratories, and hospitals where there is high traffic area likely to bring in water, dirt, and other contaminates. This disposable mat is not ergonomically designed.
Mats designed in ergonomic fashion for musculoskeletal relief have been described for the industrial setting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,945 describes an anti-fatigue floormat composed of heavy rubber or plastic with interdigitating tongues around its perimeter allowing an interlocking connection with other mats for extended configurations. These are heavy duty, perforated permanent mats, which, due to problems with handling and sterility, are not applicable to the operating room environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for an ergonomically designed, completely disposable mat that specifically reduces musculoskeletal fatigue associated with prolonged static posturing such as those experienced during open operative procedures.